chancelortherapperfandomcom-20200213-history
Iconic
Iconic is a song by Madonna featuring Chance The Rapper and Mike Tyson. Lyrics Mike Tyson I'm the best the world has ever seen. (I'm the best ever!) I'm somebody you'll never forget cause I work hard and sweat in my tears. (Can't be stopped!) I'm never falling again and if I did, I'd come back Yeah Iconic, Iconic Yeah 1: Madonna If you tried and failed, get up again Destiny will choose you in the end If you don't make the choice, and you don't use your voice Someone else will speak for you instead 2: Madonna What you want is just within your reach But you gotta practice what you preach You pay with sweat and tears to overcome your fears Never let the fire inside you leave Madonna "I-can't", "icon" - two letters apart One step away from being lost in the dark Just shine your light like a beautiful star Show the world who you are who you are Yeah, there's another part of you no one sees There's a burning fire that's underneath Baby, don't you know you were meant to be Born to be, meant to be Madonna Iconic Iconic Ironic Iconic 3: Madonna Tell me I'm no good and I'll be great Say I have to fight and I can't wait (yeah) Standing in the wings, a butterfly that stings I will rise above cause it's my fate(yeah) Madonna "I-can't", "icon" - two letters apart One step away from being lost in the dark Just shine your light like a beautiful star Show the world who you are who you are Yeah, there's another part of you no one sees There's a burning fire that's underneath Baby, don't you know you were meant to be Born to be, meant to be Madonna Iconic Iconic Ironic Iconic Madonna Born to be a superstar, that's exactly what you are Born to be a superstar, that's exactly what you are 4: Chance The Rapper Alright Firefly change when they catch ya Wanna put ya in their net for their light glow Yellow brick highway Paparazzi piled up on the high road They just turned the sun into an idol They just wanna see how high the sky go Just to find how it feel to fall back Madonna said I remind her of Michael Steady blowing up my head, blowing up my head Put it on your wall Put me in the school book, put me in the laws Put me in the desk and in the Synagogue Firefly glow when they catch ya Wanna catch ya when ya lights go dim Wanna turn you to a letter in their logo Wanna stick you in a jar with a pen You an icon Madonna "I-can't", "icon" - two letters apart One step away from being lost in the dark Just shine your light like a beautiful star Show the world who you are who you are Yeah, there's another part of you no one sees There's a burning fire that's underneath Baby, don't you know you were meant to be Born to be, meant to be Madonna Iconic Iconic Ironic Iconic Iconic Iconic Ironic Iconic Iconic Category:Songs Category:Collaborations